Mediator
by CrazySpaz
Summary: How do you start something that you never meant to do? It seemed like I was an innocent bystander, but was I really? Question after question word after word, and Marron after Trunks. How could I let this happen?


Author's stupid note: DON'T PAY ATTENTION. READ FOOLS. I'm not gunna waste your time making you read stupid notes that are usually pathetic. Read on suckas. Just kidding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you start something that you never meant to do? That never had ANYTHING to do with you? I mean, I didn't start this, did I? It seemed like I was an innocent bystander, but was I really? Question after question; word after word, and Marron after Trunks.

Yes, that's right! You heard me, I said Marron after Trunks. I'm guessing you want to know what happened, huh? Here it goes:

"I can't believe he did this to me! I mean, me, THE Bra BRIEFS, I could've told daddy about this, but I didn't! What's wrong with me! I am daughter of THE Bulma BRIEFS president of one of the biggest companies on the planet and the almighty Prince of Saiyans, who I might add is one of the strongest fighters on Earth. How could I let this slip; how could I let him do this to me!"

I nodded at the saiyan princess.

"I mean, come on! He'll never find a woman like me. Every guy wants me, every girl wants to be me," Bra babbled.

I just rolled my eyes at her arrogant attitude.

"I could do better, right Pan?"

I nodded my head, not even quite sure what she said to me.

"PAN! Did you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry, what," I said.

"Never mind, let's just go now."

"Umm, okay."

As soon as I walked out of the room followed by Bra, I crashed into this rock hard wall.

Funny, why's there a wall right in front of Bra's room? I thought to myself, feeling the Son genes kicking in.

"I'm sorry Pan; I should have knocked first huh?"

"If you would have knocked, you would've knocked on my head," I said rolling my eyes.

"TRUNKS! What's wrong with you? Why'd you knock my best friend down for? OOH, you dumbass, I'm telling dad!"

"Bra! Chill, I only came to get you; apparently mom wants to see you or something," he said.

"Oh, okay. Pan, wait for me in the kitchen, K," she said, leaving before I could answer.

Scene switches to kitchen

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I do live here, if you haven't noticed and, "he said, getting cut off by me.

"RIGHT, You have no and to the rest of that sentence Trunks, just admit it, you likeee me, you want kiss me, you want to hold me," I said grinning.

"Damn, I shouldn't have rented miss congeniality for you guys," he muttered.

"Damn straight."

"Look, I got to ask you something," he said turning Vegeta-like on me.

"Um, shoot," I said curious.

"Can you-"he said getting cut off.

"PAN! Get in here! Marron is here," Bra yelled.

"Shit," we said in unison.

"I gotta go, I forgot I have work left in- a- at work," Trunks said dashing towards the back door.

"Thanks, for being such a good friend Trunks."

I rolled my eyes. So typical of Trunks to leave me with the over hyperactive cheerleaders formally known as Bra Briefs a.k.a. THE Princess and Marron a.k.a. the Blonde.

"Dammit, I'm gunna get underwear boy if that's the last I do, leaving me to hear a bunch of giggly girls gossip about boys and nails," I mumbled to myself.

Scene changes to the Living room

"HI, Marron," I said waving.

I had nothing against that girl, it's just well-, it's just annoying when you have to listen to two crazy ass girls' gossip about useless things. She's really my best friend too, well BOTH of them are, I just can't stand listening to the two talk at the same goddamn time. It's like listening to a bunch of squirrels. Nonstop talking; you see once you got them going, there's no stopping them, unless, of course, you want your head damaged, not that it wouldn't be already, but it'd be more damage; you know what I'm saying.

Bra squeals loudly as I grab my head, hoping I brought a bottle or two of aspirin.

"Oh, Pan, stop exaggerating, its gunna be fun, "Bra said rolling her eyes at me.

"Well, HELLO! I wouldn't be holding my head if your voice wouldn't sound like an out of tuned flute."

She gasped at me putting her hand over her mouth, "Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh, yes I did what chu gunna do; Sick Marron on me?"

Bra had that evil glint in her eye. She turned to Marron as if it was some sort of sign.

Mental note: DON'T ever insult Harpy 1 while Harper 2 is in the same room.

Before I could realize what they were going to do, they both jumped on me, attempting to give me a tickle attack.

Oh hell no I thought to myself. Uh, UH!

Realized I should have paid attention to them, they started tickling me all over.

I couldn't take it anymore and started saying things in between laughs. They didn't hear me. I tried pulling them off, but they we're stuck to me like glue.

Ah, the joy of being tickled.

"BRA! MARRON! Stop it! You're gunna make me pee in my pants," I managed to yell in between breaths.

"Okay, okay," they said in unison.

"Don't ever say my voice is out of tuned," Bra said snapping her fingers as she got off me.

"Girl, who you trying to be," Marron asked raising her eyebrow.

"Obviously, that ain't Bra no mo', its Brianna now," I said grinning.

"Oh, girl, my bad," Marron said switching to Nae Nae.

"Its coo'," Bra said.

"Fo sho, "I said still grinning.

"Ay girls, I'm going to go to the kitchen, want anything." Bra asked.

"No, its fine," Marron said.

Bra turned to me, I just said, "Fried rice, a bottle of pop, bags of chip, just basically whatever's edible."

"Whatever," she said walking into the kitchen.

Marron cleared her throat and looked up to me.

"Hey, Mar, what's cracking?"

"Pan, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it's about."

"Trunks."

My heart starts beating faster, the butterflies in my stomach appear. I knew what she was going to say next.

"Can you possibly hook me up with him?"

Damn, I know her so goddamn well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: How was it? Review or to review? Reviews are appreciated, Flames are even welcomed. If there's any questions about my story just say something in the review, or to the extent of even emailing me. LOL. Anyways, I'm pretty sure you guys get the picture, I just hope my middle and endings of chapters won't turn out as sloppy as this one, I've been so out of it. Ahem Advice is a must, well if you have advice for me. I haven't really written things out of school or even posted them here anymore. So, continue on.


End file.
